yiffiemonfandomcom-20200214-history
PokeWoMon
PokéWôMoN (sing.), PokeWoMai (pl.) A PokeWoMon is a female creature with special powers, an impressive libido, and a natural psychology to submit to a "master." Some were human females who have undergone Threshold and transformed. All PokeWoMon have some sort of special ability, if not looks, that separate them from normal females. PokeWoMon were originally created by Sukebe as super-soldiers, sexual partners, and servants. During the war against Sukebe, some people found that they could make PokeWoMon loyal to a single person and this knowledge spread. A person who did this was called a Tamer. PokeWoMon now act as a human's friend/slave/partner/whatever. There are two categories of PokeWoMon, Domestic Born PokeWoMon and Feral Born PokeWoMon. Feral Born PokeWoMon are birthed, usually by parthenogenesis, by PokeWoMon who have themselves gone Feral. Since they spend their formative years living like wild beasts, they are very animalsitic in thought and possess strong powers. Domestic PokeWoMon are ones that were either born in a Breeder's farm or were a human female that underwent Threshold. Domestic PokeWoMon normally have less power than a Feralborn one, but will possess more intelligence. It is possible to increase a Feralborn PokeWoMon's intelligence, but most Tamers consider this is a waste of time when they could be enhancing their combative skills. All PokeWoMon, save those with the Longevity enhancement, have a lifespan equal to that of humans. PokeWoMon with the Longevity enhancement can live for centuries PokeWoMon all have strong desires to have sex, to a greater or lesser degree depending on the specific type of PokeWoMon, but these hormones only kick in during their first puberty, which happens around the same time a human girl would undergo maturity. There are several categories of PokeWoMon which describe what abilities they have or what their general attitude is like. These abilities are now used in many things aside from combat, as most technology was destroyed during Sukebe's War. While some hate pokegirls, most understand that this is the only way humans will survive in this new, chaotic world. Life Cycle PokeWoMon are born as PokeKits and during this childhood their feralness is determined by they are feralborn or not. When a PokeKit reaches the age when their animal basis would reach sexual maturity they go through their first puberty and become PokeGirls PokeGirls are infertile as far as sexual reproduction goes, being able to bear young only from parthenogenesis. A PokeGirl who reaches her middle ages(usually a little more than 20 years after first puberty) undergoes a second puberty, and becomes a PokeWoman. PokeWoMon with the Longevity enhancement undergo their first puberty normally, but only undergo their second one when they reach middle age for them, which can take hundreds of years. PokeWomen have a slightly decreased libido, are no longer subject to parthenogenesis, take a longer time to go Feral, and are able to bear children via sexual reproduction, with such children being either human males, human females, or PokeWoMon. Such births are generally one child per pregnancy, with normal chances for more than one child.